Tying the Frayed Knot
by Chocoholic with a Pen
Summary: Sequel to Fixing What is Broken. Takes place three years later. Dean and Castiel are getting married and guess who the planner is? Thats right its our favorite nephilim Owl. Of course some archangel is going to try and mess things up. Will Dean and Cas get their ceremony or will it go up in flames? Destiel, hints of Sabriel, because its adorable. Now read on please!
1. Announcements

**Hello Fanfictioners! Yes I'm back and here to stay! Hey don't run away from me! I'm not going to make you drown in your tears. Well no promises…**

**Everyone is back for a Destiel wedding planned by our favorite nephilim!**

**Let me give you a quick summary of this story:**

_**Owl is now nineteen years old and is living on her own away from her parents going on the occasional hunts that Balzathar and Gabriel assign to her. Dean and Castiel having been growing closer and falling in love with each other every passing minute. Just as Owl begins to lose faith in romance a seemingly handsome and kind stranger changes that. Dean and Cas announce their engagement and a reluctant Owl brings her boyfriend in tow. Everything seems to be going well for the Winchesters that is until a certain archangel began to wreak havoc once more. DESTIEL WEDDING! Rated T for language and mild adult themes.**_

**Seems a bit long for a summary… But it gives you an idea of what is going to happen.**

**Read on!**

**Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke. He is a god and I am just a fangirl using his characters.**

* * *

(Dean's POV)

I paced around the hardwood floor of our house, listening to the echo of my shoes with each nervous step. Cas and I decided it was a good idea to buy a house for ourselves since we didn't want to have to live with Bobby forever. We bought a house relatively close to the grumpy hunter nonetheless. It was a small two story building with four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a spacious living room, a cozy dining room and a decent sized kitchen. We had a nice, big backyard and a garden which Cas cared for and a home for my Impala. And a basement that we used for training and housed a small panic room similar to Bobby's.

At the moment I was pacing around the living room waiting for Owl and everyone to arrive. Castiel was sitting on the sofa drinking a cup of coffee and reading a book. Sam was in his room and Gabriel was somewhere but I didn't care to know where.

"Dean, stop pacing or else you'll wear a path into the floor," Cas said from his place on the couch.

I stopped in my tracks and looked at him. He was wearing one of my plaid shirts and jeans instead of his suit which he only wore if he needed to ever go back to Heaven which he rarely did. "Sorry I'm just really nervous."

He sighed and marked his place in his book before setting it down. He reached a hand out towards me. "Come here Dean,"

I took his hand and sat down next to him. He began to rub small circles into my hand. On his finger was the engagement ring I had given him. It was a simple silver band. I remembered when I had proposed to him last week.

_It was a nice November day. Dean and Castiel were walking through the forest with Dean leading the way and Cas holding a map trying to navigate their way out of the area._

"_Dean I believe we are lost," Cas said leaning against a tree._

"_We're not lost, Cas. I know where we're going." Dean said blowing warm air onto his fingers._

"_You have made that clear the past hour we have been wandering this forest. Now please tell me what we are searching for." Cas rolled his eyes then looked at the map to determine where they were._

"_Just have faith in me," Dean smiled._

_Cas scrunched up his nose. "Fine but if you get us lost Winchester; you are sleeping on the couch."_

_Dean kissed him on the nose and grabbed his hand. "I won't get us lost."_

"_Let's hope not," Cas huffed._

_After about another ten minutes of walking they arrived to a clearing. It was small and it was lined with several bushes which were now bare. Red rose petals littered the snow covered ground. Since it was nighttime the stars were shining and the moon cast a lovely ray on them._

_It was simply breathtaking._

"_Dean what is this-"_

_Cas stopped short when he turned to see Dean kneeling on one knee on the ground._

_Dean took a deep breath. "Okay so we have known each other for a while now and… Crap… Look I love you, Cas. I love everything about you. I love the way you look at me with those blue eyes. I love your smile and the way you can be so innocent. God, I even love that dirty old trench coat of yours which could use a wash every now and then._

"_I was so lost before I met you. You… You made me believe in miracles again. I know that I can never thank you enough. But I want to spend the rest of my life with you… Castiel, will you please marry me?" Dean pulled out the box and opened it to reveal the silver band._

_Cas had his head tilted and was staring at Dean with an unreadable expression. Dean feared he may have done the wrong thing when Cas didn't reply. He was about to close the box when Castiel spoke._

"_Dean I don't understand what you are doing or why you are kneeling. But I love you too. I love everything that makes you, you. I love your humor even if it's childish and rivals Gabriel's. I love your voice that soothes me on bad days. I even love your unusual obsession with pie._

"_Dean, you have shown me how to love when though I was such an intolerable being. You never gave up on me even when everyone else did. I am truly thankful. I want to spend eternity with you. Yes Dean, I will marry you."_

_Cas knelt down and kissed Dean. Dean picked him up and spun his around in his arms before they lost balance and fell in the snow._

_Dean looked up at the sky wondering where the fireworks were. Sam and Gabriel were in charge of the fireworks. Now that Dean thought about it, it was an accident waiting to happen._

"_GABRIEL, YOU IDIOT." Sam roared as he charged into the clearing with his arm on fire._

_Sam threw himself onto the ground and rolled furiously to smother the flames. Gabriel ran out after him holding a box of matches and fireworks in his other hand._

"_Gabriel__,__ don't hold the matches and fireworks next to each other!" Dean exclaimed._

"_Oh calm down Dean-o nothing is going to-"_

_Just then all the fireworks exploded covering all the men in gunpowder._

"_YOU IDIOT!" everyone yelled to a very embarrassed and blackened archangel who quickly scaled up a pine tree to evade a very angry Moose__._

"Dean, are you listening to me?" Cas asked me.

I blinked at him. "Sorry what?"

He chuckled. "As adorable as you look at the moment I really need you to focus. Owl, Balzathar and Bobby will be here soon."

"Oh right, do you think I have enough time to-"

I was cut off by the sound of the doorbell ringing. I jumped off the couch and ran to the door. I pulled the handle to open it but it wouldn't budge.

"Cas the door won't open!" I yelled.

Cas sighed and walked next to me. He batted my hands away. He turned the lock and opened the door carefully. "I knew that," I mumbled.

Balzathar and Bobby walked into the house. I looked out the door to see if Owl was behind them. But I didn't see her car anywhere. Cas closed the door and locked it before walking into the living room.

I walked back to our guests. "Where is Owl? I thought she was arriving with you two?" I asked.

"Oh right I knew I forgot to tell you something. Owl is going to be a little late." Cas said taking a sip from his coffee.

"You really have an awful memory," I grumbled before plopping myself next to him.

"Don't worry chap. She'll be here soon. She's probably just finishing that case we sent her on a few days ago." Balzathar said.

"I hope so. Anyways how is she doing with the cases you're assigning her? She barely calls me." I asked him.

"She's doing exceptionally well. I might consider giving her more difficult cases at some point." he replied.

"But nothing too difficult, right?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

Balzathar raised his hands in surrender. "She's a big girl, she can handle herself."

"But-"

"Owl is nineteen years old, Dean, she's an adult now. You can't baby her forever." Bobby grunted.

"Yeah you're right I guess I just-"

"Hey, hey party people!" Gabriel said bursting into the room.

Sam followed behind him slightly annoyed by the cheery archangel. "Hey guys,"

"Seems like everyone is here except for Owl, where is she?" Sam asked plopping down next to Bobby while Gabriel took the armchair.

"I don't know, maybe she's-"

We all stopped to listen to the familiar sound of a car pulling into the driveway. I knew the purr of the engine of Owl's car. I flung myself off the seat and ran to the window. I pressed my face against the glass to get a better look outside. Surely enough there was Owl, getting out of her car.

"Thank goodness, she's here I thought she was going to be late…" I trailed off when I saw a man step out of the car. He went around to the trunk where Owl was and pulled out some bags. They were talking and standing a bit too close to each other. Who was this guy? He grabbed Owl's hand. I felt my protectiveness take over.

"Who the hell is this guy?" I screeched.

Everyone stared at me until Cas piped up. "Oh that's Owl's boyfriend," he said calmly.

"Wait what? Since when did she get a boyfriend?" I asked frantically.

"About three months ago," he replied after a few brief seconds of thought.

I swore I felt my jaw drop and hit the floor. "Damn it Cas, you couldn't have told me earlier?!"

"It didn't seem important at the time," he shrugged.

"Not important?!"

"Dean, honey, calm down." he said walking up to me and holding my arms at my side.

"Okay, I'll try." I glanced out the window and saw that he was about to kiss Owl. Oh hell to the no. I broke away from Cas and ran out the door ignoring his calls.

….

(Owl's POV)

I had spent a good twenty minutes cooped up in the car with Nylok.

I should probably explain who Nylok is. He is my boyfriend (shocking right?) And his full name is Nylok Leventhal. We have been dating for a few months now. He has copper colored hair which looks like fire in the sunlight, he has these silver eyes that shine at night and oh did I mention he is an anti-Christ?

Ironic, right?

Anyways we have been driving along in my car, who I named Matt, for about twenty minutes. Everything was all fine and dandy until Ny broke out the opera CDs. Yes, my boyfriend likes to listen to opera. Why does he listen to them? I don't know. I wasn't really ashamed of it, I found it to be adorable unless I had the windows down and he decided to sing along, then maybe I would be ashamed.

We had arrived to my parents' house. I had gotten out and opened the trunk to unpack out things. Ny came out a minute later since he was carefully putting his CD back into its case with precision. Did I mention that he's a total dork?

"Okay so are you sure we have everything?" he asked taking the bags out of the trunk.

"Yes, mother," I rolled my eyes.

"I just don't want to have to drive all the way back to get something," he frowned slightly.

"Dude I'm sure we have everything. Now chill," I smiled.

Ny took my hand in his and smiled down at me. It was something he would do often for no reason whatsoever. He placed his other hand on my cheek and leaned in to kiss me.

Our kiss was interrupted when a very angry Dean came running out of the house shouting obscenities. He ran and jumped to tackle Ny.

Nylok held up a hand and froze Dean in place. Dean was suspended in air with his hands in front of him and his face angry. I was a pretty funny sight. I took out my phone and snapped a quick picture.

I turned to Ny with my arms crossed. "Unfreeze him," I demanded.

"Are you kidding? He was about to murder me!" he exclaimed waving his hands in Dean's direction.

I grabbed Ny's ear and brought him down to my level. It was uncomfortable for him since he was so tall. "I said unfreeze him,"

Everyone came running out of the house. Dad looked at Dean then at me. He started to snigger at Dean and took out his smart phone to take a picture. Moose and Gabriel started laughing and threw themselves on the ground. Balzathar and Bobby were plain confused but took pictures nonetheless.

"Nylok unfreeze him!" I said louder and jerked his ear.

He snapped his fingers and Dean fell face first on the grass. He lifted his head and spat out pieces of grass that had invaded his mouth.

"I am so sorry about that. He is usually so behaved," I said pulling Dean up to his feet.

"Owl why didn't you call me and warn me about this?" he asked referring to Nylok who was standing behind me.

"I did, several times. You're awful with picking up a phone." I stated dryly.

Dean slinked away still casting murderous glares in Nylok's direction. Dad came up and picked me up in his arms to swing me around like when I was younger.

"It's so good to see you, how about you both come in so that we can talk some more." he said picking up on the bags we left by the car. Ny and I picked up the rest and headed inside.

After depositing them in the entryway we headed to the living room to talk.

Dad, Dean, Moose, Gabriel, Balzathar and Bobby all sat on the large sofa while Ny and I shared the arm chair. Dean glared at Ny the whole time and so did Gabe, which was strange.

"So tell us about yourself," Dean said. It was a demand and not a question.

"My name is Nylok Leventhal," when he said this everyone's faces paled. "Not Leviathan. Anyways I am twenty one years old."

"He's twenty one?! Cas, he's twenty one! Owl is only nineteen! He is too old for her!" he screeched.

"Dean, shut up and listen to the man," Dad said. Dean huffed but sat back before taking dad's handing in his.

"As I was saying, I graduated college with a Bachelor's degree in Criminal law and in Forensic Science. I work as a Police Investigator-"

"So then you know that we're hunters and a few of us are angels?" Dad said slowly.

"Well of course. I know that Owl is a nephilim. And I am an anti-Christ." he stated.

Dean jumped out of his seat immediately. "Really Owl? An anti-Christ? Out of all the supernatural creatures you could have brought over you chose an anti-Christ? Next you're going to tell me your best friend is a skin walker or that your neighbor is a shape shifter!" he exclaimed. I was about to throw a pillow at him when dad pulled him back down, keeping a hand on his arm.

"I don't like this kid," Gabe said glaring at Ny.

"Thank you," Dean said to him.

"Really? I thought you would be happy for me." I frowned.

"Nope I am not won over," he said.

"But I brought you candy," Ny said conjuring up the largest bag of candy I had ever seen.

Gabe just about drooled but he stayed glued in his seat when all he wanted to do was grab that bag and run off with it. "Nope I don't want any candy," he forced himself to say.

"Are you sure? It has all your favorites." Ny said opening the bag to reveal the assortment of sweets inside.

"I'm sure," he choked out. He was using every ounce of will power her had to not dive headfirst into the large bag of cavities.

"Suit yourself," he shrugged before making the bag disappear.

I could see a tear escaped Gabe's eye.

"Owl, are you sure about this chap?" Balzathar asked.

Ny conjured up the best bottle of wine in Italy and made it appear in Bal's hand. Bal regarded the bottle before nodding. "I approve of this boy, Owl."

"Really?" Dean asked incredulously.

"It's wine, Dean. Wine." he stated before walking into the kitchen to find a wine glass of some sort.

"Oh I have something for you Sam," Ny said pulling out a flash drive from his pocket. He stood up and handed it to Moose who inspected the object.

"Um thanks?"

"It has software that won't allow Dean or someone else to hack into your computer. Basically it uses face recognition. And you program the faces you allow and the faces you won't allow. If a face that is not allowed is viewed by webcam, the computer will administer a shock and send a text to your cell phone." he said proudly.

"Dude that's awesome." Moose smiled, running to go and install it.

"Glad you liked it!" Ny shouted after him. He turned to Bobby and was about to say something when Bobby beat him to it.

"Boy I don't need some object to win me over. If you care about her then that is enough to satisfy me. But if you dare hut her in any way I will hunt you down. Do I make myself clear?" he asked sternly. Nylok shrunk a bit which was almost comical since he was taller than Bobby.

"Yes, sir!" Ny saluted, he was completely terrified of Bobby.

Bobby nodded and headed to go find Moose.

He turned towards dad and began to speak. "Okay so I didn't know what to get you-"

Dad held up a hand. "That's fine. I'm just glad that Owl has found a person as yourself to be in a loving relationship with. I care for her well-being and I am certain that you will care for her," he smiled.

"Of course. I care about her a lot." Ny said casting a smile at me.

"Well that's fine and dandy but you're not convincing me." Dean said.

"But I baked you a pie." Ny said innocently as he pulled the pie from the bag of snacks we brought.

"Seriously his pies are to die for. It's like an orgasm in your mouth." I said eyeing the pastry.

Dean stared at the pie. If I said it was amazing then Dean was convinced. He abruptly shook his head. "No thank you," he strained.

"Are you sure? I made it specially for you, I made it from scratch using my grandmother's recipe and I hand-picked the apples."

Dean gulped but shook his head.

I sighed loudly and flopped back into my seat. "Seriously?" I groaned.

"What? I'm not… Hungry." he choked out.

"Bullcrap. I know you. You would never turn down pie. You're simply doing it since you don't like Nylok." I said. Nylok reclaimed his spot next to me in defeat. I ran my fingers through his hair.

"I am your father it is my responsibility to protect you from men." Dean stated draping his arm over dad's shoulders.

"I understand that but can't you be happy for me? It's not like he's a serial killer or anything. I did investigate him when I first met him. He barely even uses his powers. If he wanted to, Ny could be living in a mansion on a private island!" I glared.

Before Dean got the chance to say anything dad spoke up. "I think we should gather everyone for the news."

"Fine," Dean and I said in unison.

XXX

We all gathered outside in the backyard where a picnic table was standing. Dean and dad sat at the head of the table. Honestly I had no idea why they even called us all here. It's not that I don't like visiting my parents I just don't like surprises all too much.

"Okay so Cas and I called you all here to announce some important news," Dean said nervously. Dad grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly.

"You're pregnant!" Gabriel called out.

I threw a plastic cup at his face. "Dude shut up,"

"Thank you Owl. And no, Cas is not pregnant. I wouldn't want to deal with two nephilim children." Dean groaned.

"Then what's the news ya idjit?" Bobby asked.

"Seriously? I could be in Barcelona right now so come out with it and announce your news." Balzathar sighed. Apparently all of his wine was gone which left him grumpy. And a grumpy Balthy was not a fun Balthy.

"Dean and I are getting married." Cas smiled.

"Finally!" I cheered.

"It's about time," Bobby smiled.

"It was only a matter of time," Balzathar laughed.

Gabriel jumped up and gathered dad into a bone crushing hug. "My baby brother is getting married!" he wailed.

Dad attempted to push Gabe away from him but Gabe only latched on tighter. "Gabriel you were there. You set Sam on fire, remember?"

"Hold up, you set Moose on fire?" I asked him.

Gabe sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah I got a little distracted and I dropped the match on Sam's sleeve."

"I bet you were distracted by his ass," I smirked at him. Moose turned red like a tomato and Gabe gaped at me.

"I was not distracted by his perfect ass, I'll have you know. I was distracted by his luscious and voluminous hair," he retorted.

"Dude," I shook my head.

"Anyways, we have already begun to plan some things but we need a planner and we think it would be best if Owl was our wedding planner." Dad said to me.

"Really? You want me to plan your wedding?" I grinned.

"Of course. You seem like the only person who we know will be able to do it." Dean nodded.

I hugged both of my parents. "You will not be disappointed!" I said in excitement. "Nylok you will be my assistant."

Nylok spit out some of the lemonade he was drinking and momentarily choked on the rest. "Wait what? Why am I roped into this?"

"Don't worry I won't be too awful," I smirked.

"My apologies mate," Balzathar said sincerely to him.

"Thanks, I'm gonna need it," he grumbled.

XXX

We all gathered in the lounge we had in our basement. We were all chatting and enjoying some food while Dean and dad talked about the upcoming wedding.

"You never did tell us the story of how you two met," Dad said from his spot next to Dean.

"Oh well that is a long story," I said leaning against Ny.

"We would _love_ to hear it," Gabe smirked.

"We can't exactly explain it to you. It would be easier to show you." Ny said snapping his fingers.

In an instant we were sitting in Movie Theater chairs and in front of us was a projection screen with was counting down from ten. Everyone was holding a bucket of popcorn and a drink in their other hand. Ny, being the jelly bean addict he is, had a bag of jelly beans in his hand.

We all looked up the screen waiting for a picture to appear.

* * *

**A:N/ And that is the end of the first chapter. What did you all think? Apologies if OCs annoy you but they do play a huge part of this story so fret not!**

**I have a plan and it is coming along nicely. Please feel free to leave a review with questions, comments or even suggestions. I'm all ears!**

**This is Z signing off!**

**~Z**


	2. Backstory

**So what does everything think so far of the first chapter? It might be a little weird and I apologize for not adding Castiel's POV. I just couldn't fit it anywhere.**

**This is the flashback chapter. And it will most likely be the whole chapter. And to make it easier on me, it will be in Third Person.**

**You will learn a lot about Owl and Nylok in this chapter. And please tell me what you think of Nylok at the end of this chapter. He is such a colorful character!**

**Read on ladies and gents!**

**Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke. Everything belongs to him except for Owl and Nylok. They are mine.**

**~Z**

* * *

Owl was walking down the street with her phone pressed up to her ear while her other hand clutched the strap of her backpack. The May heat and hot sun were agonizing but Owl had parked her car a few blocks away.

"Yes I understand dad. I know, I know. Wait what? You better not. I'm warning you. Don't let Dean bake! He's going to burn the house down. He's picking up electric mixer? Do something! Look I have to go. I will call you in a few hours. Okay? Yes, love you too. Bye." she said ending the call and pocketing her phone. When she looked up she ran straight into a person and fell backwards on her butt.

Her bag fell and a few of the contents spilled out. She wasn't carrying her bottomless bag with her. She swore under her breath as she collected her items.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. I didn't see you there," Owl looked up to see a man stand there in shock. Owl just sighed and proceeded to collect her things. The man knelt down opposite of her and began to help her.

"I don't need your help," Owl said bluntly.

"Doesn't seem like it," he laughed. He held her journal towards her.

Owl looked at him and got a good view of his face. The man who was kneeling a couple feet from her was gorgeous. He had flaming red hair that had brown and blond accents, porcelain skin and silver eyes. Owl's mind almost went blank.

She shook her head and snatched the journal from him with more force than necessary. "I can handle myself," she huffed.

"Sure you can." he stood up when she had gotten everything into her bag. He offered his hand to her. She hesitantly grabbed it and when she did she felt something flare up inside of her. "Let me buy you a drink. I feel like a complete ass for knocking you over," he smiled.

Owl blinked up at the tall man. He seemed to be almost as tall as Sam but not quite. "I'm only nineteen," she stated.

"Well I hear there is a lovely place that sells root beer floats," he laughed.

"Charming," she rolled her eyes before pushing past him and walking away.

"Wait, at least tell me your name," he said appearing at her side.

She scoffed and continued walking. "And why would I tell you my name?"

"Because it's the polite thing to do," he pressed on.

Owl stopped and sighed. "Gale Walberg," she lied flawlessly.

"Gale Walberg?" he asked slowly.

"Are you making fun of my name now or something?" Owl quirked an eyebrow at the man.

"No of course not, it's just that you don't look like a Gale." he said taking in her appearance.

Owl was wearing her blond wig and her glasses were sitting on her face. She was wearing shorts in the heat, a loose type of shirt and sandals. This definitely was not Owl's normal attire. But then again she didn't want an angel to find her.

"I get that a lot," she lied again.

"Well my name is Nylok Leventhal and I would love to take you to dinner sometime," he said.

"Cute but I'm not interested," she said walking away.

He softly grabbed her wrist and when he did Owl's heartbeat quickened. "Please?" he asked.

She sighed. "If I say okay then will you unhand me?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"Then I accept," she muttered.

"Well Gale I'm looking forward to our date." he said before walking off.

Owl blinked after him. "But you never gave me your number!" she called to him.

"Check your address book on your phone," he shouted back to her.

Owl walked back to her car which was a cherry red nineteen seventy Chevy Camero. She sat in the driver's seat as she looked through her contacts. And sure enough there was Nylok's number.

XXX

Owl returned to her apartment in complete and utter confusion. Who was this mystery man and how did he get his number into Owl's phone?

Owl removed her wig and freed her recently cut curly hair. She removed her glasses and sat down at her desk where her tablet was propped. She checked her emails and Facebook. She had only gotten one since Castiel was pestering her about it. Gabriel posted some photos of Sam sleeping with antlers on his head and other various pranks he pulled on the moose. Cas had posted many annoying updates on the games he played and Dean posted photos of the Impala and various photos of pie and Sam never used his Facebook even though he was always on his laptop.

Owl smiled and went to go and fix herself something to eat. As she was raiding the fridge her phone chimed signaling a new text message.

She wandered over to the phone and opened the new message while chewing on a stick of celery. Sam's annoying healthy eating habits were getting to her.

**N: So how does tomorrow night sound?**

**O: How the hell did you get my number?**

**N: Now that is a secret that I will tell you over dinner. Meet me at the Velvet Room at 7 pm sharp and do wear something nice.**

**O: I demand to know how you got my number!**

**O: Dude!**

**O: Tell me how your number appeared in my phone!**

**O: GOD DAMMIT, ANSWER ME!**

Owl growled and threw her phone at the wall. It harmlessly bounced off and landed safely on the carpeted floor. She had enchanted her phone so that it was indestructible since she had already gone through eight phones in the last three years.

She stomped to the kitchen and grabbed her jar of Nutella from the pantry. She dipped her celery in it and began to let her mind wander to tomorrow night.

XXX

Owl was trying to figure out what to wear. She had forty five minutes before she had to go to the restaurant and she had absolutely no idea what to put on. She was pulling out clothes from her closet to search for the perfect outfit. She often wondered why she should even care what Nylok thought. She should just blow him off. But something in the back of her mind was telling her to go and her girl instincts were taking over against her will.

After about half an hour tearing through half her wardrobe she found something suitable to wear. She settled on a simple dark green dress that reached her knees and had thick straps. She slipped on a pair of black heels. She wasn't going to be walking too much so why not?

She put on her wig and brushed it thoroughly. She put on her glasses and put on the necklace she received from Sam and Gabriel on her sixteenth birthday. She latched her charm bracelet on and grabbed her purse.

She did a final check to make sure she had everything. She grabbed a light sweater and ran out the door and down the stairs to her car.

XXX

She leaned against her car in the parking lot and pulled her sweater tighter against herself. It was only a few minutes before seven p.m. and for some reason Owl could feel her heart in her throat. It was a feeling that was alien to her. She just hoped she wasn't becoming ill.

"There you are and you look wonderful," Nylok had suddenly said out of nowhere.

Owl nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard him. "Dammit don't do that again!" she screeched.

"Oh, I'm sorry did I frighten you?" he asked a tad innocently. Owl looked at him and once again her mind simply went blank. He was wearing a simple suit and a black dress shirt with a red tie. Owl could feel her mouth going dry and her words clogging her throat.

"It's fine. Let's just go in, I'm hungry," she mumbled.

"Well do me the honor of accompanying you inside," he smiled offering her his arm.

Owl blinked at it before hesitantly looping her arm through his. He felt nice and warn against her normally cold self. She felt her heart race by simply standing next to him and now that she was touching him her heart rate was skyrocketing. Something about this man threw her off but at the same time something pulled her near him.

They walked in and Nylok confirmed the reservations. They were led to a nice secluded table and Owl began to wonder why they were hidden from the other customers.

Nylok, the gentleman he is, pulled out Owl's chair for her and pushed her in. Thankfully the low light hid the faint blush that was spreading across Owl's face. They sat at the table in silence for a few moments before Owl interrupted it.

"How did you get your number into my phone? My phone was in my pocket the whole time." she said.

Nylok looked at her for a second before carefully setting his menu down. "Someone is curious," he chuckled.

"Just tell me what you are," she stated bluntly.

His eyes widened in realization. "Oh so you're a hunter? I never would have guessed that. That would explain some things then."

Owl's hand tightened around the small pocket knife she had hidden in her bag. "Explain what?"

"Well you have blisters and cuts on your hands which prove that you know how to use various weapons and that you trained only a few years ago. You usually wear boots or other forms of shoes for running on different terrain since you wobble in those heels. You seem to wear flannel or long sleeved shirts since your hands are tanner than your arms. You have muscular legs which signify that you run a lot which not many women do. And you what made exceptionally obvious is the fact that you have holy water in a flask and packets of salt in your bag which I can smell from here." he said before taking a sip of his drink.

Owl gaped at him. He had been able to figure out that she was a hunter with only looking at her and being around her for not even fifteen minutes. There was definitely something strange about the guy.

He was now looking at his menu. "Feel free to order whatever you want. I think I will have the chicken parmesan with a nice Caesar salad." he looked at Owl and smiled.

"How did you..?" she trailed off.

"I told you it was obvious. Now what are you ordering? I think our waiter is on his way." he grinned.

"Right I think I'll just have the steak and mashed potatoes," she muttered.

"And that is another reason why you're so obviously a hunter," he leaned back in his chair and stretched. Owl caught something on his wrist but she didn't get a good look at it.

"All right so I'm a hunter and what exactly do you do all day?" she asked.

"I'm a Police Investigator and where do you work? I have a feeling hunting doesn't exactly rake in the dough," he smiled and Owl's heart beat faster every time he did.

"I'll have you know that I work part time at a garage where I fix cars and tend to customers," she smirked.

Nylok's eyes widened but he quickly hid his surprise. "Predictable, I knew you would be auto savvy since you have a classic car parked outside and you have to know how to fix it up so I'm guessing your brother or uncle taught you how to fix it up."

"My father taught me everything I know," she smiled when she earned a somewhat confused look from Nylok.

"But I assumed that your father didn't teach you since it wouldn't seem like his kind of thing considering the fact that you dress appropriately, have manners and obviously educated. Your father would have obviously sheltered you, taught you table manners and convince you to attend college early. So he would have been more of a family man opposed to a gruff father." he said.

Owl leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms with a triumphant smile on her face. "You aren't exactly wrong. I have two fathers."

"That would make sense," he smiled.

"What would?" she asked taking a sip of her water.

"That you are unfazed by the fact that there is a gay couple holding hands over there," he gestured to two men who were sitting at a table holding hands and talking to each other. From where Owl was sitting she could see the wedding bands on their fingers. She smiled at them.

"I accept people's sexualities, I find no reason to try and change that about them. It's not exactly a choice." she shrugged.

The waiter set down their food and they began to eat.

"Now I have a question," Nylok stated as he dug into his chicken.

"Are you adopted or are one of your father's your biological parent?" he asked.

Owl nearly choked on the piece of steak she was eating. She locked eyes with Nylok and tried to form an answer. What was she supposed to tell him? That both her fathers were her biological parents? She sure as hell wasn't going to tell him that she was a nephilim. It didn't matter if he knew about hunters, if he found out that she was a nephilim then he would probably turn her in. She was supposed to be in hiding and she wasn't going to just let someone blow her cover.

"My father Carlisle is my biological parent, he is the one who raised me." she lied. She was vaguely talking about Castiel but Nylok didn't know that.

"And you other father?" he was attentively listening to her.

"My other father's name is Dante he is the one who taught me about cars and somewhat trained me to be a hunter," she said. She wasn't lying about Dean and Castiel she had merely changed their names.

"Interesting," he said before eating and submerging the two in silence once more.

XXX

They had finished eating and headed outside. It was a nice night out. The wind was blowing softly and it wasn't too terribly hot outside. The two walked side by side not uttering a word to each other.

They began walking into the gardens that were near the restaurant. There were plants everywhere and there was a lovely little pond in the center. They stood in front of the water simply looking at the way the moon reflected off the surface.

At some point Nylok had grabbed Owl's hand. And strangely, Owl didn't attempt to snatch it away from him. Instead she focused on his hand. It was warm and soft in her cold calloused hand. He had long fingers and she couldn't explain it but it felt like his touch was electrifying.

Before Owl knew what was happening Nylok had titled her head up and leaned his face closer to hers. Owl reacted on instinct and was about to kiss the man when she panicked. She quickly took a step backwards. A very confused and hurt Nylok regarded her before he could open his mouth she interrupted him.

"I have to go," she muttered before turning to run off.

Nylok had gently grabbed her wrist. "Sorry that was stupid of me. If I didn't scare you too bad, would you like to do this again?" he asked.

Owl looked at his gentle face and sighed. "I would like that,"

"Good, I will see you soon" he smiled before presenting her with a red tulip.

She gingerly took the tulip in her fingers and closed her eyes to smell it.

And when she opened her eyes again, Nylok was gone.

XXX

Owl returned to her apartment still clutching the tulip. As soon as she took off her wig and glasses, something in the space threw her off. She had demon traps, angel sigils (which worked on full angels) and other protection symbols. But something felt wrong.

She searched the apartment but nothing seemed different or out of place. Maybe she was imagining things. She probably needed to sleep. She picked up her tulip and inhaled the sweet scent. The scent was no longer sweet; it gave off another scent all together.

It smelled off.

Owl sealed the tulip in a zip lock bag and chucked it into the fridge. She began to contemplate on why the flower smelled the way it did. Owl didn't have a good moment to pour some holy water in Nylok's drink since he was always holding it. But then again he made a point of knowing there was salt and holy water in her bag. Nylok also had the salt removed from his dishes.

Maybe he was a supernatural being.

Owl shook her head. He couldn't be a monster. He was too nice and _human_. Sure he could be like Meg but that would be a one in a million chance. So what was he exactly?

She pulled out her journal and began to look through the different monsters. She knew he wouldn't be a wendigo or a ghost but she had to check. Something was definitely off about Nylok and Owl was determined to find out what it was.

Once Owl had found the solution she couldn't believe how stupid she was for not figuring it out sooner. It was staring her right in the face this whole time.

XXX

Owl sat on a park bench with a coffee and jelly doughnuts waiting for Nylok to appear. It had been a few days since they had their date at the restaurant. Owl's fingers twitched in anticipation. She was waiting for him to come so that she could interrogate him.

She heard the sound of a small engine and looked in the direction it was coming from.

And there was Nylok. He was riding a black moped wearing a bright orange helmet and yellow goggles. This man really had no self-esteem or confidence issues. He slipped off his goggles and took off his helmet to shake his head. For some reason Owl found the way he flipped his hair attractive.

She shook her head and drank her coffee.

"Did you get me a jelly?" he asked as he walked closer.

"Uh yeah, here." she said handing him a doughnut.

Together they sat on the park bench without talking.

"Let's go take a walk," she stated standing up and brushing her hands on her shorts.

Nylok raised an eyebrow but stood up and gestured her to lead.

They walked into the more secluded part of the park that was used for nature hikes. They walked until they were out of earshot of anyone else.

Suddenly she stopped and locked eyes with him. "I know what you are," she said simply.

Nylok crossed his arms and smirked. "Sure you do,"

"I do. I should have realized it earlier. When you helped me pick up my things you specifically avoided the salt and holy water. You managed to insert your number into my phone. Your food had no salt in it. You guarded your drink knowing I was a hunter. And your eyes are unnatural."

"You think I'm a demon," he laughed.

She shook her head. "No I believe you're an anti-Christ."

By then Nylok's smile fell from his face and he was suddenly serious. His eyes were dark, like storm clouds. "I was careful,"

"Not careful enough," she crossed her arms and leaned against a tree.

"So what? Are you just going to turn me in now?" he said a tad darkly.

"And why would you think that? I'm not like my parents or the other hunters." she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yeah, right. I thought you were going to be a normal human but instead I manage to fancy a hunter. I was just hoping to meet a nice girl who wouldn't try to kill me or label me a freak." he scoffed.

"And why would I label you a freak, Nylok?" she asked.

"Because I am one. You don't understand what it's like to be alienated and looked down upon by society. Heaven and Hell want me as a weapon or a trophy. I hurt everyone around me. My powers get out of control. It's lonely to be such a rare species." he said somberly.

Owl understood every word and somehow he had described her perfectly. But of course she couldn't say anything. They were both as different as night and day or fire and ice. For some reason, Owl didn't care. She liked Nylok.

"You don't have to go through this alone you know?" she said walking closer to him.

"How could you possibly still remotely like me? Shouldn't you be running off or calling me insane?" he asked confused. Apparently no one had ever given him a chance.

She shook her head. "Now why would I do that? It isn't fair for you to be smothered by society and it sure as hell isn't fair if you are thrown into a war that you want no part of."

He grinned. "I knew there was something special about you Gale."

"What did you expect?" she asked.

"I absolutely have no clue."

"Well I have to get back to Matt since I have work today," she said.

Nylok's eyes almost fell out of his head. "Matt? Who the hell is Matt? Are you seeing someone else?" he asked frantically waving his arms.

"Dude, Matt is the name of my car." she laughed.

"Oh." he mumbled.

"No need to get jealous," she sniggered.

"I was _not_ jealous." he stated.

"Sure you weren't, we should hang out sometime," she smiled.

"We should," he grinned back at her.

XXX

Since then Owl and Nylok had been together for about a month or so. They had gone on many dates and had become closer. They had become best friends almost instantaneously. They were practically inseparable. They spent all their free moments together. Nylok had shown her his abilities and even showed her a few spells. In return Owl had shown Nylok how to shoot a gun, throw a knife and how to protect himself from other monsters.

They were both sitting at a picnic table enjoying some food that Nylok had prepared. Owl didn't want to admit it but Nylok was a much better cook than Dean. She felt like she was betraying her father by thinking that.

Owl saw something on his wrist. She put down her sandwich and grabbed Nylok's wrist. "What's this?" she asked.

He smiled somberly at the tattoo on his wrist. "It's a tattoo that I got a few years ago."

"Who's Marianna? Ex-girlfriend," she smiled.

He shook his head slowly. "My younger sister. She died when I was only ten years old. She was only seven at the time."

Owl gasped lightly. "What happened?"

"Murdered by an angel," he said simply.

"What?" she couldn't believe that an angel could smite a young girl but then again not all of them were like Castiel, Gabriel and Balzathar.

"Hard to believe it right? You would think angels are so gentle and fair. But they're not. They're fierce, vengeful, and heartless and void of emotion. They simply killed her; I was running to the house when I sensed something was wrong. When I got there the angel was cutting into her with an angel blade. When the angel saw me he smote her and left. I remember holding her body to mine as I sobbed and waited for my parents to come home. I can still hear the screams at night. I still see her face covered in sweat, tears and blood and her hair matted to her neck. I still see her eyes losing their glow." he said.

Owl grabbed his hand and rubbed her thumb over the tattoo. "So then you wanted revenge," she said quietly.

"No but ever since that day I have had a hatred of angels. I never knew a creature could be so violent and horrific even though they are always portrayed as these charmingly little things." he spat.

"Don't you think that's a bit unfair?" she asked.

His eyes had suddenly gone stormy. "How is that unfair? They murdered my little sister because of what she was. She didn't choose to be like this."

"Shouldn't you give them a chance? I worked alongside some angels and they weren't complete douches." she didn't want to say her father and uncles were angels.

"But you're human. They have nothing against you. In fact they're supposed to love you. They are cruel to other monsters, especially demons." he sighed. "Let's not talk about this,"

Owl nodded. "Ok let's continue eating,"

They didn't say anything at all since Owl was honestly terrified of Nylok discovering who she really was.

XXX

Owl hadn't revealed her true self to Nylok yet. She doubted she would ever let him see who she really was. It was scary to think about what he would think of her. All creatures were taught that nephilim were dangerous, even more so that anti-Christs.

What made it worse was the fact that Nylok had a grudge against angels. He didn't trust them at all. He thought they were all the same. Owl was sure that he would cast her out of his life if he ever found out she had Grace. She didn't want to even consider her life without Nylok in it. He was her best friend and boyfriend but mainly her best friend. She didn't want to lose the closet person she had in her life besides her family.

Nylok had dropped Owl off at her apartment. With a quick kiss on the cheek, Nylok left her. She walked inside and took off her wigs and glasses. She tossed them onto the couch. She combed her fingers through her hair and rubbed her eyes.

"Gale you forgot your-" he stopped when he saw her.

Owl locked eyes with him and suddenly she could feel his presence unlike before. She could actually see his semi-demonic face. It was almost overwhelming and she could guess that Nylok could sense it too. Her halo was visible to him now and frankly it made her feel vulnerable. It was rare for two creatures as themselves to be in the same room as each other. They were natural enemies. They clashed with each other.

"You're a nephilim," he said incredulously.

"Ny I can explain." she said stepping closer to him.

"You lied to me," he said walking back towards the door. He looked hurt, deceived, confused, and terrified. He was terrified of her. It was natural of him to be terrified of her. But she didn't want him to be terrified.

"Let me explain," she pleaded. She could feel tears start to well up in the corners of her eyes.

He shook his head. "No, I trusted you and you just do this to me." he growled. He stepped closer to her and glared right into her glassy eyes. "Don't you ever talk to me again." he muttered before disappearing into thin air.

Owl stared after him. She couldn't believe she had just blown her cover for a man that she was falling in love with.

Then it hit her.

She was falling in love with Nylok. She had fallen in love with his smirks, dark sense of humor, odd habits and awkwardness. Was this how Dean and Castiel felt when they fell for each other? Were they confused, angry and helpless with their emotions? That is exactly how Owl felt at that moment.

She put on her glasses, grabbed her keys and ran to her car. She was going to the one place where she knew Nylok would be.

She drove out to the cliff where the whole town could be viewed. She saw Nylok sitting on the railing that was a few feet from the edge of the cliff. He was staring ahead eating a large bag of jelly beans rather violently completely unaware of the fact that Owl was behind him.

As she walked closer to him she could feel the earth rumble beneath her feet. He knew she was there and he didn't want her near him. She ran to the railing and sat herself a few feet away from Nylok.

"I told you to never talk to me again," he said plainly. Thunder crashed loudly in the distance and suddenly it started to rain hard.

"And as you know, I don't listen." she said staring ahead.

"Why did you hide yourself from me?" he asked quietly.

She sighed. "Do you want the truth?"

He looked at her and nodded. "All of it," In the distance another lightning bolt struck the Earth and cast Nylok's face in white light.

She took a deep breath. "So my real name is Owl Nymeria Winchester. My fathers are Dean Winchester and Castiel. I was split from Castiel's Grace three years ago. Dean had taught me to become a hunter and this caused a threat to Raphael, the archangel. He did at one point capture me. I escaped and I wore that wig and those glasses to block out my Grace from anyone who would be a potential threat."

"Why didn't you tell me." he asked bitterly. The rain fell faster and harder on the two.

"I swear I was going to tell you but when you told me about your hatred of angels I was scared." she admitted quietly.

"Scared?"

"Yes Nylok, I was scared. I was absolutely terrified of what you would think of me if you knew who I really was. I didn't want you out of my life. I just wanted someone like you in my life. You're so funny and smart and awkward, it really makes waking up in the morning so much more motivating. And honestly it would break my heart to see you go. And that's because I think I'm falling in love with you." she shouted at him.

She let her head fall and looked down at her lap.

"So I wasn't the only one," he said out loud. He was staring straight ahead looking at the city in the distance with its glowing lights and tall buildings. The rain started to stop to a drizzle.

"I thought I was the only one who felt that way. You're really made my life so much better. I was lonely until that day I knocked you over. I was going to just help you up but then I saw your eyes and something clicked inside of me. They're such a lovely shade of blue and green. I couldn't look away from you at first. And when you started talking I knew you were a colorful person. You just have this sort of aura around you. It's so bright, it's intoxicating. I knew that from moment I met you, you were something special. And in time I did begin to fall for you." he made eye contact with her.

For some odd reason Owl couldn't breathe and her heart was thumping loudly in her ears. "So where do we go from here?"

Nylok shrugged. "I guess we can try and make it work. Our relationship would be ironic. Demons and angels together is already looked down upon already but an anti-Christ and a nephilim? That is unheard of."

"Excellent," she smiled.

At this point Nylok was already sitting next to her and holding her hand and looking her in the eyes.

"You realize I won't kiss you right?" she smirked.

"Oh you are cruel," he mocked.

"I try," she lightly punched him in the arm and he flew backwards. "Oh my god, Nylok are you okay?" she asked.

Nylok sat up and dusted himself off. "I'm fine but damn you need to lay off the protein."

"Will do," she laughed.

They spent the rest of the night laying on the Matt's hood and watching the stars with their fingers intertwined the whole time.

XXX

Nylok was very into romantic gestures. He would always think of the most heart-felt things in existence but he always seemed to overdo it. He would always take Owl to nice restaurants, films, concerts or other events and pay for everything. He would stick love letters under her door or simply make them fly in through her window. At first Owl thought it was sweet but then after a few weeks it became annoying.

Owl walked into her apartment and right when she did she began to cough violently. She held up her scarf to her mouth and nose and tried to locate the source of the awful odor. Her eyes were beginning to tear up and she was growing nauseous.

She found a vase of roses on her kitchen counter. There were twelve blood red roses sitting in a black vase. Owl picked up a lighter and set the flowers on fire.

Nylok walked into the living room area. Owl had no idea how he managed to let himself in since she hadn't given him a key per se. But Nylok was an anti-Christ so doors weren't an obstacle. And he knew how to pick locks.

"Hey I hope you liked-" he stopped short when he saw the bouquet of flowers burning to ashes.

Owl kept coughing and trying to keep the flowers burning.

"Are you okay?" he asked coming near her and checking her face.

"Why the hell did you get me roses?" she barked.

Nylok looked slightly taken back. "I thought girls liked roses,"

"I'm allergic," she deadpanned.

Nylok's eyes widened. "Crap,"

"Yeah now get these things out of here!" she coughed.

"I am so sorry!" he called as he ran out the door with the flaming bouquet of flowers. It was safe to say that the residents definitely had an interesting day when they saw Nylok run past their door holding a vase of burning flowers repeating over and over again that he was an idiot.

Later that day Nylok tried to make it up to her. He had the brilliant idea of surprising Owl when she returned from work.

He had set a bucket of glitter over her door and waited with a rope to release it. He heard the sound of keys jingle and he knew she was right behind that door.

She walked in the area wearing a jumper that was tied around her waist and a black tank top with her wig on. As soon as she was under the bucket, Nylok pulled the string.

When the glitter hit Owl she stood there in shock. She desperately tried to brush off the glitter and get rid of it.

"What the hell Nylok?" she growled as she tried to remove the glitter.

"I wanted to surprise you, did it work?" he asked with a smile.

"You idiot, I'm allergic to glitter!" she spat.

"Oh," he said as he know noticed that her skin was covered in bright red rashes. "I should take you to the hospital."

"Yes please," she grumbled pushing past him out to the car.

After those incidents, Nylok thought it would be best to tone down the gestures.

XXX

Owl ran to Nylok's apartment with her bottomless bag on her back. She checked behind herself to make sure nothing was following her. She should have more careful and redone all the sigils and symbols like Dean always nagged her about. She didn't want to admit he was right.

She burst into the apartment since Nylok didn't lock his door. She burst in to find him sitting on his favorite arm chair drinking a cup of tea, doing a crossword and wearing his glasses. There was also soft opera music playing in the background.

"Owl is there a reason as to why you are invading my apartment at-" he checked his watch, "ten thirty seven on a Saturday night?" he asked taking a sip of his tea and simultaneously raising an eyebrow.

"You know I wouldn't come here unless it was an emergency," she pulled off her wig.

He rolled his eyes and set his tea down. "Don't I feel special?"

"Nylok," she growled.

"Ok, ok sorry. What monster is chasing you then?" he asked pulling out some blankets for her.

"Well I have reason to believe that a vampire is on my tail since I kinda let his captives get away." she plopped herself down on the couch.

"You need to stop going after the big monsters." he grumbled.

"Whatever, someone needs to get rid of them," she stole a sip of tea.

"That is my special tea," he said darkly.

She shrugged. "So?"

"It's my tea." he stated.

"I don't see what you're making a fuss over. It's not even that great." she scrunched up her nose and set it back down on the side table.

"It took me half an hour to make the perfect cup of tea." he explained.

"Nylok. Please, get out more." he smiled.

"I do get out and socialize, thank you very much," he crossed his arms.

"Besides talking to me,"

"Oh, well then I do need to get out more." he laughed before walking into the bathroom.

"I'll say," she stared at the blankets and pillows that were on the couch. "Wait, you're going to have me sleep on the couch?"

Nylok stuck his head out of the doorway to the bathroom with his toothbrush in hand and a bit of toothpaste on the corner of his mouth. "What? It's a very nice and comfy couch." he stated.

"I know that, it's just that we're dating and don't couples, you know, sleep together?" she said awkwardly.

"Well that is a cultural norm these days," he said thoughtfully while tapping his toothbrush to his mouth. "But then again I'm a bed hog and you are an obnoxious snorer."

"Oh like you're a joy to sit next to when you start whistling in your sleep?" she smirked.

He narrowed his eyes and pointed his toothbrush at me. "Touché,"

"So does this mean I get to sleep on the bed?" she asked.

"As long as you don't kick me off or snore in my ear then I'm fine with it," he winked before rinsing his mouth out.

"Ny I'm not going to have sex with you," Owl deadpanned.

"Why would you assume I wanted to have sex? I don't believe in sexual intercourse before marriage. Not all men are the same." he raised an eyebrow.

"That's a bit ironic," she giggled.

"Yes, yes I got that a lot. My family would mock me since I would actually go to church on Sundays and Wednesdays and pray daily. But I would always avoid the holy water, it gives me nasty burns." he rolled his eyes.

"You're a strange one," she smiled slipping into bed.

"Yeah I guess I am," he said thoughtfully. He got into bed on the other side and turned off the light. They arranged themselves so that Nylok had one arm encircling Owl's waist while the other held her hand. They were content like that.

"I swear you start whistling and I will lock you outside." Owl said.

"Start snoring and I will happily wrap your mouth in duct tape." he said into her hair.

"Kinky," she smiled.

"Please get your mind out of the gutter," he grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Goodnight Nylok." she said.

"Goodnight Owl," he said back to her and placed a sweet kiss in her hair.

XXX

Owl was sleeping peacefully until she heard the beginnings of an opera emerge from Nylok's mouth. Owl scooted away from him and pulled the covers over her ears. She was somewhat droning it out. But then Nylok stood up and took the cover with him.

"You have got to be freaking kidding me," Owl grumbled. She rubbed her eyes and watched as Nylok waltzed around the apartment holding the blanket like a robe. He leaped into the kitchen and picked up a whisk to use as a wand.

"This is YouTube worthy," she smiled as she took a video of her singing boyfriend. She had the brilliant idea of using this video as a type of blackmail. Owl produced a pair of ear muffs and settled back on the bed.

She watched him dance around his apartment singing and dancing. He looked so adorable like that. His hair was sticking out in all directions, the blanket acted as a long dress and at some point he had found a princess tiara and was wearing it on his head. Owl quietly sniggered as she recorded this beautiful, wonderful and embarrassing moment. This was definitely too good of an opportunity to pass up.

After a good hour of singing Nylok opera he came back and peacefully slept like it hadn't happened.

XXX

It was early morning when they both woke up. But both of them weren't in bed. Owl was spread across the entire bed, sprawled on her stomach and her hair all over her face happily snoring away. Now Nylok was curled up on the floor in a cocoon of blankets. At some point during the night, Owl had kicked Ny off the bed and of course he didn't notice.

Then suddenly, Owl's phone went off.

Owl growled and reached for her phone. "Hello?" she growled demonically.

Nylok immediately woke up when he heard her. She was still lying face first with her phone by her ear.

"I don't care if it's noon. I was sleeping." she hissed.

Ny sat up and stretched, he was completely confused as to why he was on the floor and not the bed.

"You want me to come home?" she asked. She sat up and brushed the hair out of her face.

Ny raised an eyebrow and sat next to her.

"Yeah I can make it over. Just give me a little bit to pack some of my things. Yes ok. Yeah I know. All right I'll see you both later. Goodbye, love you too." she said and hung up the phone. She flopped back onto the bed and hugged a pillow.

"Parents?" he asked lying next to her.

"Yeah they want me to come home for a few days since they have something they want to announce." she smiled.

"You're smiling. Something good?" he asked.

"I think they're finally getting married." she grinned.

"That's great," he smiled.

Owl immediately sat up. "You should come with me."

Ny furrowed his brow. "Are you sure that's a good idea? Your father is Dean Winchester, Dean freaking Winchester. That guy will shoot me."

"No he won't," she laughed.

Nylok raised an eyebrow.

"Ok he won't _kill_ you." she clarified.

"Let's hope not," he got up and went to his closet to pack clothes. "You should probably head home and start packing and once I finish I will head over to your apartment then we can hit the road."

"Sounds like a plan, we should hit up Starbucks before we leave, I need caffeine." she got to her feet and retrieved her things.

"Coffee is really bad for you," Ny insisted as he lugged out a duffel bag.

"This coming from the man who drinks three gallons of it daily?" she deadpanned.

"I'm a hypocrite, leave me be." he defended. "Seriously get out and go home to pack. I will be there in about twenty minutes."

"All right, all right, I'm going, no need to get your knickers in a twist." she giggled.

Ny quickly kissed her forehead and sent her on her way.

This was definitely going to be an interesting day for the two.

* * *

**And done. This chapter may have been really weird. But now you have a better understanding of Nylok and Owl. These two are so dynamic. It's wonderful. I love them both.**

**Reviews. Reviews. Reviews. I would seriously love reviews, they give me motivation and they make my day so much better!**

**Oh and do I have any Homestuckers out there? I absolutely am obsessed with it! If you haven't read it you should read it! Don't be intimidated by the length it is just wonderful; it's so deep, and funny and oh so beautiful. My Pinterest board for Homestuck has more pins than my Destiel board which is super sad… But I have no regrets! And my patron troll is Eridan; I adore him so much even if he can be a douche. But I love Jake and Karkat with a passion!**

**See you in the next chapter!**

**~Z**


	3. Awkward

**This chapter may be awkward since I have no knowledge of weddings. If I do mess anything up please tell me so that I don't make a complete ass of myself.**

**~Z**

* * *

(Dean's POV)

We had all finished watching how Owl and Nylok met. It was pretty strange story but it was kind of adorable, aside from the fact that my nephilim daughter is dating an anti-Christ. It could have been worse.

"Well that was purely odd," Gabriel chipped from his spot next to Sam. They were trying to be secretive about their relationship but of course Castiel and I knew that they were together, even if they didn't want to admit it to anyone else. I mean come on, they're living with us. They couldn't hide it forever.

"So when you sleepwalk, you sing opera and prance around your apartment?" Balzathar asked.

Nylok rubbed a hand down his now red face. "That rarely happens. And of course Owl would keep a video."

"Owl do you think I can have that video?" Gabe asked evilly.

"No Gabriel." she growled.

"Ok enough of this, Owl we need to start planning or whatever it is we need to do." I said getting up.

"Right let's start by arranging the guest list," she stood up and headed to the dining room.

Cas, Nylok and I followed her. She sat at the table with her tablet ready. Nylok sat next to her and Cas and I sat across from her.

Something about Nylok threw me off. His eyes were too metallic they looked almost robotic. But I could just sense the demonic energy coming from him. But he regarded Owl with a warm expression. He seemed nice enough but there is something about him that I can't put my finger on.

"All right so who do we want to invite?" she asked.

Cas and I exchanged a glance.

"Garth for one," I smiled.

"He has waited for this for some time now," Cas chuckled.

"Meg would come considering she is in a serious relationship with Balzathar," Owl said typing her name down.

"Charlie should come," I added.

"Kevin as well, he was pushing us together." Cas nodded.

"Chuck would probably cry a river," I laughed.

"Samandriel would love to come," Cas said.

"I should invite Benny. I haven't seen him in a while." I leaned back in my chair.

"Dude, I miss Benny." Owl grinned.

"And of course everyone that is here will be invited." Cas added.

"So that is less than fifteen people. Good this will make things so easy for us." Owl sighed.

"And we don't want to have any uninvited guests." I stressed.

"What do you mean by uninvited?" Nylok asked. He fixed his strange silver eyes on me. Something was clearly off about them.

"Well a few years back we had a situation with Raphael." Cas said, gripping my knee under the table.

Owl visibly tensed up at the mention of his name. "He tried to murder me," she whispered.

Nylok wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. As much as I wanted to knock his lights out and drop kick him out of this house, he genuinely cared for Owl. I had to accept the fact that I couldn't keep her forever.

Cas sensed me and gripped my knee tighter and leaned closer into my side. "It was a stressful time for all of us," I said.

"Well I'll make sure everything goes perfect for you two. I want this to be the wedding of your dreams," Owl smiled.

"Sam is going to be my best man," I grinned.

"I bet Moose would love that," she chuckled.

"You call your uncle, Moose?" Nylok asked a little confused.

"Well of course I do. He looks like a Moose and he's as big as one." she deadpanned.

"He does possess some moose-like features," he contemplated.

"Okay well if we have nothing else we need to discuss I guess we can go and call everyone up," I said, rising from the table and taking Cas' hand in mine.

….

(Owl's POV)

The moment I have waited for has finally happened. My parents are finally getting married! And better yet I was their planner! I would not let anything go wrong. And besides with Nylok as my assistant, we would make this the best wedding ever.

I was packing our clothes into the dresser of my old room. I had picked the attic to be my room since it was the largest room and it had a sky light. I would always climb through the window and sit on the roof and watch the stars during the night. I exceptionally loved it when it rained since the water would patter on the surface. And when they lights shone through it, it would create this lovely shade of amber that bathed the space beneath it.

Ny had just lugged the last bag which contained my weapons and other hunting things. I took the bag from him and kicked open the false wall for my weapons. Dean had installed various hidden passages throughout the house in case anything happened.

"Are these all yours?" he asked as he looked in awe at my weapons.

"Yup, all mine. Balzathar collected them for me from all over the world. Gabriel brought me all the spell books. And my dad always keeps my magic supplies in stock." I said.

"You were raised as a warrior." he stated as he looked through the vials.

"I guess I was. But Dean always put a limit on how much training I would do. He wanted me to have somewhat of a normal life. He would take me to movies, to the mall, to amusement parks and anywhere else that I could think of. He didn't want me to end up like him and Sam. He didn't want to be like my grandfather, John, who basically left them to fend for themselves half the time." I leaned against the wall and smiled somberly at my arsenal.

Nylok immediately put down the spell book he was flipping through and pulled me in his arms. He tucked my head under his and rubbed my back. "My father was the same. He didn't want Mari and me to grow up as monsters. He wanted us to be normal, human. He taught us a few things but never too much where we would go crazy with power. My mother was the one who would keep us all anchored."

"Nylok, whatever happened to your parents?" I asked.

He tensed slightly but then quickly relaxed. "My father was murdered a few days after my tenth birthday by angels. And my mother became depressed but when my sister was murdered she went mad. Angels and demons tried to find us but we ran and ran. They finally caught up to us when I was seventeen. I was away at school when they took her. I've worked hard to find her but I simply can't."

"I never knew," I said holding him tighter.

"You're the first person to know." he said.

"Then what happened afterwards?" I asked leading us to the bed to sit down.

"I fell in with the wrong crowd. I started drinking, smoking, and doing any other drugs I could get my hands on, anything to numb the heartache that I was constantly feeling. I cut myself but I healed too quickly. I tried to commit suicide but the rope broke and the blade was never sharp enough. I was violent; I would get into a fight basically every single week. I killed people out of pure anger and jealousy. And you know what the worst part of it was? I didn't even care. I was completely unfazed by the way they would beg for their lives and scream. I tuned them out and killed them, brutally. Sometimes I would go as far as using their blood to paint images and write messages to the families. I was a complete monster, the one thing my parents never wanted me to be.

"I got arrested a lot. I spent some time in a juvenile detention. I had to go to counseling and I hated it. I absolutely hated it. I hated talking to the doctors who would sit there and probe me with questions. But after a few months I began to see life better. I took music classes and opera was the one thing that basically soothed me. Crosswords relaxed my mind when it was hectic. And cameras let me see the world differently. You could almost say that it saved me. " he held my hand softly in his.

"It seems so unreal to think that this all happened to you." I said quietly.

"It taught me so many things. Life is too precious to waste." he rubbed circles into my wrist.

I latched my arms around him and held him tightly. "I'm so sorry,"

"You have nothing to be sorry for. It's not your fault." he chuckled softly.

I ignored his statement and clutched him. Hearing about his childhood made me wish I had met him earlier. I could have helped him. I would have helped him.

We stayed that way for a while until someone cleared their throat. We both looked up to see Dean leaning against the doorway glaring at Nylok.

"If you two are done-" he narrowed his eyes at Ny, "-cuddling, lunch is almost ready."

I untangled myself from Nylok and rolled my eyes. "Oh calm down it's not like we're having-"

Dean immediately jammed his fingers into his ears and shut his eyes. "La, la, la, I can't hear you!"

"Dean, please grow up," I deadpanned.

"I do not want to imagine such things," he cringed.

"Like it's a lovely thought to think about you and dad?" I crossed my arms.

"Touché." he walked out of the room.

"Well that was mildly mortifying," Ny contemplated.

"Yeah that's Dean for you." I jumped off the bed. "Come one let's go and eat."

"Aren't there three angels down there?" he asked.

"Yeah but Gabriel loves sweets, Balthazar adores wine and French cuisine and dad loves to eat hamburgers and anything else that Dean inhales." I said.

"Well this will be interesting," he mumbled.

"Everything will be fine, just choose carefully who you sit next to." I smiled, taking his hand and pulling him down the stairs.

XXX

Sitting at the table was more awkward than I had anticipated.

The eight of us sat at the large table in the dining room. Dean sat at the head of the table while Bobby sat on the other. Dad was on Dean's right side while I was on his right side. Nylok sat next to me and next to him was Balzathar. Gabriel sat across from Nylok and Sam was on his other side which was next to Bobby.

Gabriel found it proper to glare at Nylok and not so subtly kick him under the table. Sam would scold him. Dean would glare as well and earn a look from dad. Balzathar and Bobby were the only ones who were not involved with this what so ever.

"All right so what are we having for lunch?" I asked as I removed the lid from the dish on the table. There was a nice meatloaf, a bowl of mashed potatoes, salad (aka Moose food), bread rolls and pie for dessert. This was a meal fit for a king.

I immediately grabbed my food in record time. My mouth was almost watering just looking at it. Nylok inspected his food knowing that there might be holy water or large amounts of salt in it.

"Just eat; they aren't trying to poison you." I said while chewing on the meatloaf.

"I'll take your word for it," he sighed. He stabbed a piece of the meatloaf and tasted it. He completely froze in place before swallowing and eating more of it at a faster pace.

"And he likes it!" I cheered.

"Who made this? It is purely amazing," he said through bites.

"Dean made it. He's the cook and dad's the baker." I nodded to them.

"Please give me the recipe to your meatloaf," Ny said trying to swipe my meatloaf.

"Sure," Dean chuckled.

Gabriel was loading up a fork with mashed potatoes and aiming it straight for Nylok's chest. As soon as he launched it, Ny held up his hand and flicked his wrist which sent the spoonful of potatoes in Gabe's direction.

"Dude!" he exclaimed.

"Gabriel, that was completely your fault." Dad sighed with an eye roll.

"I was aiming it at him, not me!" he pointed.

I knitted my fingers together and rested my head on top of them. "So you admit to purposely throwing food at the table?" I curled my lip in satisfaction.

"Stop using my words against me!" he pouted and leaned back in his chair.

"Gabe what have I said about throwing food at the table? Do I need to make you sit in timeout, again?" Dean glared.

Gabriel shrunk in his seat and furiously shook his head. He absolutely hated timeout. Timeout consisted of him sitting in a ring of holy fire with nothing but a package of goldfish for hours on end. And Gabriel hated goldfish. It is still unknown why he does.

Moose rolled his eyes semi-fondly and leaned down to whisper something in Gabriel's ear. Gabe immediately perked up after a second or so. Those two were _so_ together. There was no denying it. I could see the way Moose grinned goofily at Gabe and there was no denying the way that Gabe looked longingly at Moose wanting to openly be affectionate with him.

I just didn't know why they had to hide it all the time. We were all fine with it. Was Moose afraid of being looked down upon because Gabriel had a male vessel? We had already crossed that bridge a while ago with dad and Dean. And besides this wouldn't be considered homosexuality since dad and Gabe were celestial being with no genders. So this shouldn't even matter.

I stared at the two and shoveled food into my mouth while Nylok did the same thing. God, I loved this dork.

….

(Castiel's POV)

Everything was going along very well. Everyone had showed up on time. Owl brought her boyfriend. Everything was well.

Except that Gabriel and Dean detested Nylok with all their hearts.

I saw no reason for their hatred of him. He was a nice enough man. He was polite, intelligent, cheerful, funny and very charismatic. He reminded me of Dean in a way. But of course if I do say this out loud Dean would deny everything.

After lunch, Nylok offered to help me wash the dishes since Dean, Owl, Bobby and Balzathar had gone to the den to watch something sports related. And Sam and Gabriel were somewhere doing something but I decided to let them be.

Nylok worked diligently beside me. He barely said a word yet he volunteered to help me.

"Owl never really told me much about you," I said out of the blue.

"She hasn't?" he asked accepting the wet plate I had passed to him to dry.

"Not really, I mean she was sort of afraid of letting Dean know, considering he would have shot you if he had access to a gun." I said which caused him to turn pale.

"Believe me he wouldn't have gotten the chance not with Gabriel there to turn it into a stuffed animal of something." I assured him.

"At least it's better to be beaten senseless with a teddy bear than to be shot through the head," he mumbled.

"But then again Gabriel probably would have made it a carnivorous teddy bear and then it would have chased you around the house." I added thoughtfully.

Nylok gaped at me holding a dish in his hands. "That's awful,"

I shrugged. "That's Gabriel,"

XXX

It was late at night when everyone had left to bed. Dean almost didn't want to let Owl and Nylok go off by themselves. Of course this resulted in an hour long debate between the two. Whenever the two had a debate we always bet on who would outwit the other person. I was always loyal to Dean but sometimes Owl seemed like the victor.

Tonight seemed like one of the nights were either of them could win. They sat at the dining room table and had their heated debate.

"I'm not comfortable with him sleeping with you," Dean stated bluntly.

Owl leaned back in her chair and smirked. Oh no, that meant she had a brilliant come back. "It's not exactly comforting to imagine you and dad in bed together,"

Dean narrowed his eyes. "That's different we're engaged. We can sleep together all we want,"

"And what about before you even proposed to him?" she smirked.

"That is different!" he exclaimed.

"How is it different?" she asked.

"Because I love Castiel," he stared her down.

"And I love Nylok," she said simply.

"Sure you do. This is just a short-lived romance. I've been here before. You may think you're in love but sometimes that isn't the case. Sometimes you realize that they aren't right for you, you have to leave them behind or life takes them before it's their time." I could sense his sadness. I placed a hand on his shoulder. His memories of Jo were flooding him.

Owl sensed this as well. Her whole expression changed. Dean stood up abruptly and stalked over to the bedroom. I looked after him.

"I believe it is best if everyone retires for the night," I said and followed Dean.

He was sitting on the bed, his back facing me. I could tell that he was taking deep breaths. It had been years since Jo had sacrificed herself. Dean still hadn't been able to forgive himself for not protecting Jo enough. And sometimes I even blamed myself.

I sat next to him and pulled his head to my chest. He sighed deeply but said nothing. I combed my fingers through his hair; this always seemed to calm him down when he was upset. When we were upset we found it best that we comfort each other silently. We didn't need words, they were already there floating in the air around us.

"Cas?" he asked.

"Yes Dean?"

"Am I getting old?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

"Where did this come from?" I asked still combing through his hair.

"Owl's nineteen already, seeing her makes me feel like I'm aging every day at a fast rate." he admitted.

"Technically she's only four years old," I retorted.

He lifted his head from my chest and chuckled. "I guess you're right, but this also made me think about other things."

I tilted my head to the side as I digested his words. "What other things?"

"Are we doing the right thing? Getting married that is."

I grabbed his hands in both of mine and looked him in the eyes. "Dean I love you, always have and always will."

"I know that but why would you settle your sights on a pitiful human like me?" he stared at the ground avoiding my gaze.

I titled his head up and forced him to look at me. "Dean you are not pitiful. You're perfect to me. I would never consider you anything less. Now let's head to sleep."

He nodded and kissed me on the forehead. Sometimes Dean would feel insecure about himself but I would always reassure him.

….

(? POV)

I picked up the phone and dialed his number. I could hear the ringing. Pick up already, dammit. I don't have all day for this. Finally after the eighth ring a pompous and arrogant voice answered.

"What do you have to report?" he asked.

"Nothing has really changed. This is boring but at least I get to play with the prey." I smirked.

"Now, now, let's not get ahead of ourselves, we have a job to do." he stated firmly.

This guy seriously pissed me off but I needed to please him. "You're right."

"Aren't I always?" he asked with a booming laughter.

Again I really had the urge to punch this guy in the face but I had to behave and play nice. "Right you are, sir." I choked out the last word.

"Submissiveness is not your color, swine." he stated simply.

"And douchebagery is not yours either. I would suggest pompous dick or condescending ass." I quipped.

"And there is the lovely banter that I miss." Although I couldn't see his face I knew he was rolling his eyes.

"I need to go; I will call in a few days' time and report anything new."

"Excellent, take care, pest." he said.

"Have a nice day, asshole." I said lovingly.

"It's Raphael to you," he stated angrily.

"Like I care," I ended the call and threw the phone.

I would only have to deal with him for a few more weeks or so then I would be free.

* * *

**So whatcha all think? I kinda rushed to get this done since I am working hard to stay on schedule but college applications; school and life seem to get in the way. I should really prewrite chapters but that takes effort and energy, which I have none of.**

**So how do you all like Nylok? He fits very well Owl and they make a very adorable couple. And of course he clashes with Dean which will make for some interesting scenarios. **

**Leave me a review with questions, suggestions, concerns, death threats (hopefully none of those), and sparkles!**

**This is Z signing off!**

**~Z**


End file.
